


The first snowfall (Sabriel)

by Nienor



Series: Christmas Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Gabriel, Christmas Fluff, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor
Summary: Sam and Gabe have been together for a while, now we get a glimpse as the first snowfalls and someone is a bit grumpy the next day also a happy dog.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Christmas Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040301
Kudos: 15





	The first snowfall (Sabriel)

The first snowfall (Sabriel)

Sam was returning home after an exhausting day at court and staying behind to finish his paperwork so he can enjoy a free weekend. He opens the door of the house that he shares with his husband of almost two years, he smiles as he sees their corgi, Chimichanga, run towards him and stand on his two back paws before wrapping his short paws around his leg. He bends down and ruffles his ears. “Hey, Buddy… where´s your dad?”

The corgi wags his tail and then barks before going to the kitchen, Sam follows him and starts to notice a sweet smell, he leans on the doorway and looks at the scene in front of him.

Gabriel was in the kitchen dancing to some Christmas songs while he was decorating some cookies. He loved this time of the year and after Thanksgiving, he would usually start to decorate the house and every day made a different kind of Christmas dessert. In the past, his brother Castiel would ask him if he didn’t get tired of baking since he owned a bakery/coffee shop, where he likes to work and not just go over the numbers, something he doesn’t like to do but he has to. He had told his younger brother that no, that for him it was something relaxing.

He twirls and stops as he finally notices his husband standing in the doorway looking at him with a soft smile. “Sammose! Didn´t hear you arrive.”

Sam chuckles a little and goes to kiss him gently. “No, but I think it was good because otherwise I wouldn’t have been greeted with your dance.”

“You only have to ask big guy if you want me to give you a more private dance.” He wiggles his eyes.

His boyfriend just chuckles. “Maybe later. Let me get changed.” Sam starts to undo his tie.

“Okay, Sammy, I will heat your dinner. Chimi and I already ate.” Gabe said feeling a bit bad about it.

“Hey it’s okay, I did text you saying that I wasn’t sure about when I would be done.” He cups his face before pecking his lips and then disappearing upstairs where he changes his tie for some sweatpants and an old Stanford shirt.

Gabriel sets apart the icing and heats a plate of spaghetti and a loaf of bread, he sets the table and chuckles as Chimichanga starts to bark at the door asking to be let out to pee. “Give me a second.”

He finishes setting the plate and opens the door shivering a little. He turns and looks at Sam. “Seems this winter is going to be a bit colder, Sambo.”

“Well good thing we have a good heater.” He looks at the yard and his face changes to show happiness. “I think we are having our first snow of winter.” He walks towards the door that’s in the back of the kitchen and opens to the backyard.

Sam hears Chimichanga barking at the sky and shivers a bit but steps out and wraps his arms around his husband, who leans on his shoulder. He remembers the time when he first met the shorter man, he had been fresh from California and was looking for a nice place to get coffee and followed his brother’s instructions when he stumbles on the coffee place. The smell had been what had convinced him and he had gotten in line, he had been busy reading the menu before he finally made eye contact with the barista and flushed as the guy flirted with him. He had returned the next day after having a sip of the delicious coffee. Gabriel never stopped flirting with him and finally after some convincing from Dean, he accepted to go out on a date with the guy, and after one year they got married. He had moved to Gabe´s two-floor house and one of the perks had been the little pup that now was a love junkie, Chimichanga loved sitting on his lap when he was in his office in the house or watching tv and Gabe wasn’t on his lap and also would use his paws to ask for a belly rub or to be pet.

Gabriel smiles as he cuddles with the tall man and sees the snow start to fall. “This is way too nice, maybe we can play tomorrow…”

“Oh no! last time we did that you broke a window,” Sam tells him as he can clearly remember how a snowball fight had ended with them having to place a plastic until they got a professional to fix their kitchen window.

“Hey! It was just one time, Samdelicious.” Gabe pouts looking at him.

“You are worse than a kid sometimes.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“I guess that’s true.” Sam chuckles before he calls their dog and walks back inside. He goes to sit at the table and starts to eat his dinner as he listens to Gabe´s day and how he has a huge order about some cupcakes for a Christmas party and also what they should have for Christmas dinner.

Once he is done, he stands up and washes the dishes before he wraps his arms around his husband and both made their way upstairs. He stops in the hallway and turns on the heating floor. He walks into the master bedroom and smiles as he sees Gabe opening the curtains of the floor to ceiling windows so they can see the snow falling.

Chimichanga goes to the corner where he has his bed although he prefers to wait for them to be asleep and then jump and sleep on the headboard.

Gabe goes to change into his Christmas pajamas and lays down. “Fine, many we can build some snowmen instead of breaking another window.”

“Sounds good.” Sam removes his shirt and sweatpants before changing into his thermal pajamas. He climbs on the bed and cuddles with him. “As lovely as this is, us watching the snow… something tells me that someone will be grumpy in the morning when the sun raises.”

“Hush! I won’t complain.” Gabe said with mock shock.

The next morning the garden is white and Sam wakes to a grumpy Gabriel complaining that it's too bright and is not even 8 am and he is not going to work.


End file.
